The Eevee Center
by Tepig Gal
Summary: Misty is about to enter her new home in Hoenn when she's... KIDNAPPED! Will she escape the perverted center without being caught?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is originally my first fanfiction but I hesitated whether to post it or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

I stepped out of the truck, my long orange hair swayed beside me. It was way cooler outside. I was just about to unlock the door of my new house to see how the movers were going when my mouth was taped and I was taken away! _What's going on?! Am I fa-a-ain-nti-ing?_

"Ow..." I failed to mumble, still unable to talk because of tape. As i tried to stand up straight i realised my hands and feet were held back by itchy rope. It was really cold and dark, I couldn't see a thing. There appeared to be no-one around.

Suddenly, I heard a click and the lights flashed on! I could now clearly see that I was actually alone. Staring down I noticed I was unclothed in a large underground building. _Where am I? What happened to my new dress? Why am I n-naked?! _ I turned my head and saw my handbag so i wriggled towards it. Using my head, i knocked out a pokeball which released my Starmie, the only pokemon i took with me.

Starmie flashed brightly as it untined me. "Thanks pal!" I say as I reach out to my bag and return Starmie to its pokeball.

I stood up and spotted a pile of clothes but couldn't find my own so I took a plain yellow shirt and blue jeans but I couldn't find any underwear.

Then I crept out, bare foot, onto the cold white tiles below. When I found a room that appeared to lead to the exit, I noticed a sign. The sign read, 'Eevee Center'. _Wow! Maybe this place isn't so bad! That must be a training center for Eevees!_

I turned my head to peek into the room and could not believe what I saw! A poor Espeon and an Umbreon were being forced to have sex with eachother. They were being whipped if they stopped... _I can't do anything about it, although it is sort of... WAIT! I'M NOT A PERV! It's just.. Ash and I like that... AM I D-D-DROOLING?! _

After quickly covering up that last bit of drool, I immedietly hid as I heard a deep voice call out, "Great job... Mmm! You'd better be here when we're back tomorrow, lovers!" _Gross! They enjoyed this?! YUCK! Oh, they're leaving! Maybe... I could get a peek- I mean free them!_

I sneaked into the 'Eevee Center' to find that... they have... parts? Like boy and girl parts? They must have shaved that little fluff covering their stuff... That's weird...

You'd think that there'd be a ton of Eevees but there was only one... The poor thing was held back in iron chains, it's vagina was in clear view. It was so cute, it had tears in its cute brown eyes. It had such an honest innocent face!

I slowly approached the Eevee, the Eevee tried to run away and struggled in her chains which made a loud noise. "Shhh-shhh!" I quietly whispered while I stared at the chains thinking about how to free this poor creature. She pointed her head to the side, I looked and found another Eevee! It was also an Eevee however you could clearly see it was a boy.

I was trying to break the silver chains when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, with a face that read 'uh-oh' as I realised a guard had caught me.

When I woke up, I realised that I was yet again nude and that now I was roped to the wall. I looked down, the guard had fallen asleep on a chair and the two Eevee were beside me. The boy one was awake at my girl Eevee was thrashing about, accidently hitting my shivering legs. _I don't like Hoenn! Why do I keep ending up like this?! These Hoenn people are HORRIBLE! _I continued raging for a good 6 minutes.

The cute little pokemon were so scared. I tried to brake the rope but it was too thick... It was too late, the guard was waking up. I acted as if I was knocked out and hid my anger as the guard touched me with his cold fingers. He began undressing, slowly revealing his fat belly and disgusting chest hair when the cute boy eevee beside me let out a roar! A real ROAR!

This was the chance I had been hoping for. The guard fell back and I broke free, carefully taking the two cute pokemon with me, grabbing some random clothes along with my handbag and running away with the energy I had left. Now all I had to do was find the exit and make my escape. But how?

**Thanks. Hope you enjoyed! If you've got a question, idea or request post it below (or wherever) and I might reply!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I hope this chapter is better. Also, thanks to Darkestvoid 2233, Bluefire2323 and Dusk2561 for your reviews! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 2: 'Forest Wanders,' A Play

I rushed to find an exit, carriying the little pokemon with me. Just when I thought I had found the exit, a narrow pathway led me to a dead end! I wasn't trapped but I had another problem. Hunger! The eevees and I were starving.

I knelt down in a corner and held the eevees by the tail to shut them up. It may seem like a mean thing to do but they didn't act like it and it worked! I used one hand to navigate through my bag for any left over pokemon food. I didnt have any food at all.

I put my bag down and sighed. _What can I do?_ Suddenly, an idea hit me, although... it wasn't one I wanted to resort to. _C-cum?! They could to me... I'd have enough.. What if they bite me?! And their breath! But, it will feel... No! Maybe if they.. Actually, that could work! I'll have too! For heroic reasones, not perverted!_

I held the two up, one per hand.

"Here sweeties.. Come to m-me..." I seduced sexily.

"Eev?" the confused eevees stared at eachother.

_Would I have to guide them?Or if I lay down like their mum would have..._ I did as I thought and slowly patted the ground near my breasts signalling them to come sit there. They followed my hands and curled up to sleep, brushing my not-yet-hard tits.

I groomed the soft fur on the boy eevee's head. He looked up and smiled. He licked my chest in a playful way. Shivering, I smiled back. _How far will I have to go? _The girl looked up at her.. brother?

"Eevee?" It questioned.

"Eeee.. EEEE!" It squeaked in reply.

They gathered round me, pawing my chest playfully and slowly beginning to suck it. I

"Ah!" I moaned.

They continued, despite their cute looks, they were monstrous when doing this stuff.

The more confident, boy Eevee eventually lowered to my tummy. After a couple minutes, the shy girl Eevee joined and the boy went... lower. Soon, they were both at my wet pussy. I was already aroused and so it couldn't be long before I cummed.

"This feels so... Good! Mo-ore!"

"Eevee, eev!" they happily smiled and began licking more enthusiastically.

"A-ah!" I groaned, completing my mission.

The eevees licked my pussy and the cum.

"Eevee!" they groaned, feeling full.

I wiped the cum and rushed to squish in the clothes I grabbed earlier. It was a fancy sofistacated outfit making me look rich!

I set out yet again, with no other human beside me. I hadn't travelled alone since... Well, a long time ago! It felt weird. No one to depend on but myself. I was in charge.

I eventually reached an area where I heard... Suspicous noises.

"Don't hesitate... Its okay. I'll do whatever, Kaiser... Anything." a confident young lady's voice echoed.

"R-Really? I wa- no! This isn't right, you're my older sister... Onee-san... You should be choosing!" a younger male's voice replied.

This is when I busted the door open and found not exactly what I expected...

"After all, you taught me the piano! And you organised the event!"

A girl at the age of around 12 and an 8 year old boy stood at a piano practicing for some kind of concert.

"S-sorry to inturrept but... I'm uhh.."

"Lost?" frowned the curious boy.

"We can take you, madam." the older girl offered.

"That would be splendid?"

"Oh, I'm Kathleen and my brother here is Kaiser. What might be your name?"

"Mi-"

I hesitated, _Should I really say my real name?_

"Mint. I'm from Johto and I came to see my older cousin!" I rushed.

"Wow, you must really like that older cousin to come all the way to Hoenn just for a silly play!" Kaiser smiled.

The two led me backstage, where I had to go to the audience stands.

Taking my seat, I let out my pokemon. The eevees squeaked, Starmie flashed and the play began.

Nearing the end of the play, my mouth was wide open, not with amazement but disgust. To summarise the play, a girl who wanders into a forest alone and gets raped by a Gallade and want a marriage or something but they have to argue and people disagree. It ends in a happy ending though. What made me more disgusted though was the fact that they actually did.. Woohoo or rather IT... Like on stage watched by others.

I began to sneak out, carefully putting Starmie (who was now in her poke-ball) into my handbag, when Kathleen and Kaiser came out to thank me.

"Do-don't leave yet!" smiles Kaiser as I try o make my leave.

Her sister slowly caught up, she breathed heavily, "Y-yeah... Thanks for comi-ing, Mint..."

"Umm... You two were great!" I quickly complomented.

"Thank! I actually not really sure what the play about myself..." Kaiser frowns.

_Well, I guess it's a good thing you don't!_

"I think I get it but I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Oh, well that's okay. You won't have too, Kathleen!" I comfort them.

"I was da lonely brother!" Kaiser says as he points back at the stage.

"Yes, I could tell. And Kathleen, you were the girl who lived in the forest, weren't you?"

"Yeah!" She quickly smiles.

"Well, I best be going now. Bye Kathleen, bye Kaiser!" I spoke just as I grabbed the door knob to leave as Kaiser grabs my hand.

"D-don't leave... Please!" Kaiser looks me in the eye with his adorable and irresistable puppy-eyes.

"Yeah, take us with you... Please... I don't like it here!" Kathleen frowns as she looks over her shoulder.

_They must be doing horrible things to these poor children! Horrible sexual things..._

"Oh, you two are so cute... How could I say no?! Come here you!" I say, putting the Eevees on my shoulders and grabbing their hand.

"Let's go, together!"

**And that's the end of another chapter! Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot for your reviews and support! You probably think I forgot about this story, NOPE! Sorry, I am just really busy and working on the other pokemon story, TBBOPSS (The Big Book Of Pokemon Sex Stories) and my minecraft stuff. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Truth

I leave eventually but I realise not long after, that I was far from my peaceful home in Littleroot. I stood at a sign, reading 'Oldale Town'.

_Hmm... Makes sense, a secret sex center in a peaceful town like Oldale. Oldale? Not too far, we can walk._

"Come on guys, we just half to walk a bit. Be careful though, Pokemon might... um... attack!" I warned.

"A-a-attack?!" nervously shivered Kaiser.

Kathleen sighed, "Don't worry! Mint'll protect us!" she assured, patting Kaiser's back.

We entered the path on the way, head first.

A while of walking later, we encountered a pokemon. Kaiser hid behind his sister as I threw out a pokeball containing Starmie when I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Eev!" called the little male Eevee at my feet.

_It's looking up my dress! Wait, that's not the point..._

"You wanna fight buddy?"

Eevee nodded, Zigzagzoon rolled its eyes. I returned Starmie and Eevee took the stage, or rather, the field.

Zigzagzoon said its name and unleashed a weak tackle attack.

"Eevee!" repeated the cute pokemon, dodging the attack and did one of his own.

"Eevee?" I said, "You're supposed to listen to me..."

Eevee turned his head and stuck his tongue out rudely. I, obviously offended, turned away, crossed my hands and grunted.

The battle went on, one tackle after another. Eventually, it ended and we continued on the walk home, avoiding the grass patches where pokemon tended to hide.

When I reached there, I realised one thing. _MY KEY! _

"Sorry, I..." I began as I was interrupted by Kaiser.

"You forgot the code inside?"

"Kaiser! That was... just us in the center..." her older sister informed quietly, "Ordaniary people have keys!"

I sighed. Just then, the neighbour came out.

"Yo, yo, yo! Brendan here, yo! You?" introduced Brendan, holding something shiny.

"I'm... Mint, this is Kathleen and Kaiser, my... um... children?" I greeted, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, adopted children!" smiled Kathleen.

"Now, what's that shiny thing in your hand?" I asked.

"Its a key! Found it there! Belongs to a 'Misty'..." Brendan rolled his eyes, making signs in the air.

"That's me!"

"Mint?" Kaiser twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh, is Mint what some people call you?" Kathleen questioned.

"Yeah, sorta..." I answered.

_Yeah some people... YOU!_

He handed the key to me, I unlocked my house and sorted out my furniture. Kathleen and Kaiser were amazed, it looked a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. I quickly went upstairs, took my sex toys and hid them in a box that said 'FRAGILE'.

"Umm, Mint, where are our rooms?" Kaiser asked, halfway up the stairs, only just able to see me.

My eyes grew wide, I had forgot about them!

"You can sleep in my bed with me..." I muttered quietly, "I mean, you can sleep on the couch!"

"But... Sorry, yes mum." Kaiser lowered his head.

"Oh yeah, what did happen to your family?"

"Well..." Kaiser began.

~ Flashback ~

Kaiser rose his head from his large bed.

"Morning!" Kathleen greeted, she was creating some plugs out of an organic clay that she made earlier.

Kaiser replied with a yawn, "Morning,"

Their father was outside in a field, working hard as always, their mother was cooking on the floor below, the scent swirling into their noses creating a rumble from their empty bellies.

The poor family ate sweet fruit and berries most of the time but they rarely had human food, unwanted food left behind by people from the nearby city but sometimes, they just water they drank was produced from their friend, Gyarados.

They lived in a two storey cottage. The house was in decent condition but needed a few repairs.

"Kaiser, Kathleen!" their mother called, chopping roasted fruit and adding it to a stew while stirring.

"COMING!" they called back, running down the damaged stairs.

Their father smiled from the window and waved, they waved back. He came inside with a giant carrot-like fruit.

"Hello darlings!" he kissed his children's cheeks and then his wife's lips.

Their mother served them stew in a chipped bowl, soon sitting down and eating a potato piece.

"Yum!" everyone complimented, except mother.

"Aww, you all are so kind!" she thanked and continued eating.

After eating, their father went back outside to work, their mother started sweeping the floor and they helped their parents, Kathleen with her mum and Kaiser his dad.

Suddenly, noises, splashy noises, filled the human's ears.

"Daddy, what is that?" Kaiser asked, scared but trying not to show it.

"I don't know son but... It sounds dangerous..." he began answering when a large river of water came into view, "RUN SON, RUN!"

The two ran as fast as they could.

Hearing the noises, their mother stopped in her tracks. She opened a trapdoor and went down it, gesturing Kathleen to go along. Pokemon gathered at the door, they had food and just wanted shelter so they went to the secret underground house too.

They were nearing their house when a tree blocked their paths. It was too large to climb easily over or to walk around. Their dad lowered his head, allowing Kaiser to hop on, get a boost, and escape only, he would not survive.

Kaiser sat on top and frowned.

"Go Kaiser! Don't look back!"

Tears built up but Kaiser shook them out and ran, reached home and was welcomed down the secret room.

"Dad..." Kaiser cried, "DAAAAAD!"

Everyone was crying, even the pokemon.

~ Present ~

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." I apologised, Kaiser was already tearing up.

**And yeah, that's it! Imma go watch Masterchef now... Hope you liked this chapter. I have a feeling it'll be a while till my next.**


End file.
